Try
by caskettshipper3
Summary: Katie Beckett and Ricky Rodgers had always been best friends. And when little Katie becomes rebel Kbex, Rick is determined to not give up on her. He loves her. But how much can one guy take?
1. Chapter 1

**I**_** think this ideà is adorable and I love Au so... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Come on Ricky!"<p>

"Hold your horses! I'm comin'!"

Rick ran the extra few feet to where Katherine Beckett was waiting on him outside the fence. He vent down and allowed her to use him as a step ladder to get over the fence. Once she was up high enough, he let her go and watched as she climbed the other side and beautifully stuck the landing. And he meant beautifully.

Everything Kate did was beautiful. How she walked, long powerful strides with her endless legs. How she talked, so educated and eloquent. And God don't even get him started on that smile. The smile that lit up his world everyday. His main goal in life was to keep her smiling that way.

Of course, he could never tell her this. She'd laugh him under a table if she knew, not to mention the fact that it would ruin their friendship. Kate was a bad girl, a rebel. She dated football players and motorcycle riding poets, not straight A, nerdy, non jocks like him. No, they were better off just staying best friends, like they'd always been.

Rick pulled the sleeves up of his shirt and latched onto the gate. He forced his clumsy nature away as he pushed himself up and over the fence. With no grace at all, he fell on his back on the other side. He forced himself to keep in the scream as he sat up. He found himself staring right into the concerned eyes of his best friend.

"Ricky, are you OK?!" Damn, she was adorable when she was concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." He jumps up and then regrets it when his back let's out a popping noise.

"Are you sure? You don't have to this you know. It's just a stupid prank."

Of course he had to do this. When they entered high school and Kate had become obsessed with being a 'bad girl' he had promised, sworn, on his star wars collectibles that he'd protect her, no matter what. If that meant doing stupid and reckless things with her, so be it.

"I'm fine. Now, let's go vandalize us a statue!" Rick's heart melted once again as she beamed him a smile and they hurriedly made they're way to the Andrew Heoffman Private School Entrance path. There, at the beginning of that path, was the school's prized possesion. The statue of Andrew Heoffman sat there, perfectly polished, taunting them.

Earlier that day, Rick had been walking past the school when a group of spoiled rich kid assholes had began making fun of Rick. They stole his jacket and threw it in a dirty storm drain. He had gotten home and vented to Kate about it, who's first instinct was to stop down there and tear them all a new one. Once Rick had calmed her down, she had hatched the plan and of course, he had volunteered to go along, like her faithful sidekick.

Now, after painting the statue different colors and putting makeup and a tiara on it, they stood back and admired their work.

"What do you think Ms. Beckett?" Rick teased in a British accent.

"Oh, its absolutely divine . A true master piece. I honestly think we've made it better." She mimicked his voice and they laughed hysterically before fleeing.

While walking down the street, Rick stared at Kate and tried to come up with something to say. Although he was content to just stare at her, he's pretty sure she'd be creeped out. "So... you wanna come over to my house after school tomorrow?"

"I can't. I've got a date with Tyler tomorrow."

Ugh. Tyler.

Tyler was one of those motorcycle riding, brooding types that Kate seemed attracted to. Rick could be that, if he wanted. He had money to by a motorcycle. If he wore tighter and newer clothes, he had the muscles to turn more than a few heads, but he didn't believe someone should ever change who they are to be liked. Still. It didn't make the pain go away.

He loved her too much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I guess it wasn't clear in the summary. **_

_**So, I'll go ahead and tell you guys. **_

_**In the first five or so chapters, most of you may end up hating Kate. Yes this is another story where she takes him for granted. Yes she acts kinda bitchy. No he does not take some bullshit sorry from her. Please just read the full story before you write it off. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Kate sat on the couch feeling the buzz course through her veins.<p>

Her boyfriend had disappeared somewhere and she was sat on his couch, watching the hundreds of people enjoy the party. She, however, was not.

She had arrived late as usual, this time with Rick. He usually hated going anywhere, especially parties, but Kate had dragged him with her, determined to get him laid. Or at least thoroughly drunk. So, once she convinced him to come with her, they had rode her motorcycle to her boyfriend's house.

Rick had lost Kate in a sort of large crowd after about 10 minutes and her boyfriend had caught up to her. He had talked to her about new music and motorcycle decals, all while constantly touching her. At one point he had gotten a little too close to a certain area and she pushed him back, making sure he knew he wasn't getting any. He was certainly not happy with that and he'd stormed off.

Now after about 47 minutes and 12 awkward conversations with people she had never met before, she got up and went to look for Rick. A scan of the kitchen, living room, and upstairs turned up empty and she began to worry when she heard a familiar voice.

"Wow, hey. I was invited just like everyone else." She followed the voice out into the pool area.

"Yeah, you were invited by Kate, but in case you hadn't noticed, this isn't Kate's party." Tyler? What the hell was he doing out here? And why was he talking to Rick that way? She pushed her way through the crowd, who, annoyingly, were standing by doing nothing. "Your scum Rodgers. A bonified loser. I have no idea why Kate even hangs with you. It's not for sex. I've already got that locked down."

The hell he does. They've never gone farther than kissing! And even if they had, why would he share that with anyone? Why was he being a lying dick? Kate pushed herself the rest of the way through the crowd, just in time to see her boyfriend crowding Rick to the edge of the pool. Tyler swiftly pushed Rick in and Kate watched her best friend struggle to resurface in his baggy jogging jacket.

"Tyler, what the hell?!" The boy quickly turned around and the laughs from the crowd turned silent.

"K-kate. I-"

"Rick." Kate left Tyler stuttering and ran to Rick's aid, pulling him out if the pool. "Are you ok?" She watched as he nodded, his floppy hair sticking to his forehead. She helps him out of the water and once he's in a towel, she turns blazing eyes on her boy- _ex-_boyfriend.

"You are the loser here. I can't believe I ever dated you, you self-centered freak!" His jaw was nearly touching the ground at her outburst. "And just so everyone here knows" Kate yelled adressing the crowd "We never slept together! Not that he had much going on below the belt anyway." She lead Rick away as she heard the crowd ooh and laugh, not even looking back.

They got outside and onto her bike quickly. She sped to his house. Once there, they made their way to his room. She handed him clothes and pushed him to go shower, allowing him to wash the chlorine off. She roved around his room a bit until he came out, fully dressed. Part of Kate was disappointed. Though he was just her friend, she'd always wondered what kind of physique he was hiding under those old tattered and baggy clothes. She smiled at him and reached for his hand, pulling him into bed with her.

Meanwhile, Rick's heart sped up. "Kate-"

"Relax. I'm just helping you warm up." She cuddled him closer and allowed her body heat to help the cold water permanently escape his bones. Rick held her and couldn't help but think about having her for this rest of his life. He wrestled with his thoughts for awhile before speaking.

"Hey Kate? There's something you should-" He was interupted my a light and adorable snuffle. He knew what that meant.

Kate had fallen asleep.

Rick sighed sadly and held her closer. Maybe this was it, all he'd ever get with her. If so, he wanted badly to savor it.

Rick hardly got any sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"emHey everyone/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI know this definitely isn't what you all wanted to see. em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emTrust me I hate it too, but I've had a lot of complaints lately and I'm terribly sorry about not updating,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emBut my family and I have recently been dealing with the loss of my mother. She was kinda the glue to our familyem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAnd things havr been hectic, but it's pretty calm so I plan on updating tomorrow, God willing,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emAnd again I truly apologize to everyone for this. em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emThis will be deleted as soon as I update. em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emLove Always, XOXOXem/p 


End file.
